


Wenn Katzen fliegen ...

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: 3 x schwarzer Kater, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... gibt Thiel vielleicht zu, daß er eifersüchtig ist. Aber nur vielleicht.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/93604.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Katzen fliegen ...

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Stimmungen: erleichtert  
>  **Zeit:** 45 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** ich hab' gerade eine kleine Schreibblockade. Vermutlich merkt man das ...

Eigentlich will er Boerne von der schwarzen Katze erzählen. Will fragen, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt festzustellen, ob Zenker nur halluziniert hat; oder ob die fliegende Katze vielleicht ein Bild für etwas ist, was er in seinem versoffenen Hirn nicht mehr zusammenkriegt. Das ganze ist so bescheuert, daß dahinter eigentlich irgend etwas anderes stecken muß. Er zögert kurz, bevor er auf die Klingel drückt. Es ist noch ziemlich früh, aber es ist ja nicht so, als würde Boerne nicht zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit bei ihm klingeln. Und außerdem weiß er, wie wenig Schlaf der andere braucht.

Weshalb er auch etwas überrascht ist, als Boerne die Tür halb angezogen öffnet. Also ... halb angezogen für Boernes Verhältnisse. Er ist gerade dabei, die Krawatte zu binden, und das ist für Boerne fast nackt. Thiel murmelt ein "Moin" während er versucht, das Bild aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, das sich ungebeten eingestellt hat.

Boerne zackiges "Auch verschlafen?" reißt ihn aus den Gedanken. Wach ist er anscheinend schon, der Herr Professor. 

"Nee ich ..." Aus den Augenwinkeln sieht er die Katze hinter Boerne vorbeihuschen und vergißt, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. "... hab' nur schlecht geträumt."

"Katharina ist hier", erklärt Boerne ohne zu zögern und bestätigt seine Vermutung. Die ist bestimmt nicht nur zum Frühstück gekommen. Er fühlt sich merkwürdig unruhig, obwohl das ja irgendwie zu erwarten gewesen war.

"War spät gestern." Vom ersten Moment an, als er die zwei zusammen gesehen hat, lag da etwas in der Luft. _Sie finden sie schon *ziemlich* nett._ Und Boerne hatte nicht widersprochen. Es war eigentlich fast ... irgendwie ganz putzig gewesen und ungewohnt, ihn so zu sehen. Weshalb er sich gar nicht erklären kann, wieso er jetzt so - 

"Aber es ist nicht das, was Sie denken. Obwohl Sie das sicher nicht denken."

\- erleichtert ist.

* Fin *


End file.
